What's with the portals
by Retro-B
Summary: Strange portals are appearing everywhere and it's up to five people separated by fate to stop whoever is doing it. Will they survive read and find out. MakieOC KotaroOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi. I only own this story.**

** Chapter 1**

** A Portal Appears**

SLCGC:Hello Everybody I'm Sweet Little Cat Girl Cynthia (SLCGC for short), Welcome to the Cat Girl show. I can't wait for all the fun stuff we have planned for today well lets get started shall we? *lights go out* Huh what's happening? What's going on? HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey what happened!?" shouted Mix-Up.

"What's going on?" said Retro-B.

"Something very strange just happened on the Cat Girl show and now it's canceled!" shouted Mix-Up.

"Oh well these things happen." said Retro-B getting back to reading his Negima Manga.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong Retro-B?" said Mix-Up

"It's strange but everytime I see this Character Makie Sasaki I feel like I've met her before but.........I don't know........It's so confusing to explain." said Retro-B getting to reading his Negima Manga.

"Retro-B come out here!!!" shouted Retro-B's horrible roomate Micheal.

"Yes, what is it?" said Retro-B.

"Look at this!" said Micheal.

"Look at what?" said Retro-B a little confused.

"This!" said Micheal pointing to a crumb.

"Micheal it's just one crumb, nothing to go crazy over." said Retro-B.

"Yes I do have to go crazy over it because we might get ants now clean it up!" Shouted Micheal.

"Fine."

Retro-B picks up the crumb and throws it away.

"there it's gone." said Retro-B.

"You can't do this Retro-B, you can't be a slob, your not living with your parents anymore!!" shouted Micheal.

"WHAT!!! I leave one crumb on the table and I'm a slob!?" shouted Retro-B.

"Yes! You can't keep doing this Retro-B, your not living with your parents!" said Micheal.

"You already said that Micheal, you don't have to repeat yourself, I heard you the first time, I'm not a baka!" said Retro-B.

"What?"

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't what baka means you baka!" Shouted Retro-B locking his door.

"Retro-B open this door!!!" Shouted Micheal.

"No way, baka!!!" Shouted Retro-B.

"That's it I'm telling our landlord Linda on you!!!" shouted Micheal.

"Go ahead I don't care anymore!!!" Shouted Retro-B.

"Man what a jerk." said Mix-Up.

"I can't take him anymore!!!" Shouted Retro-B.

"Why not get a new roomate?" said Mix-up

"I have tried, there are no other vacancies left." said Retro-B as he laid down on his bed.

"I wish something exciting would happen today, it's so boring here." sighed Retro-B.

Just then a portal appeared out of nowhere, Retro-B and Mix-up were shocked.

"Cool a portal." said Mix-up.

"I wonder where it leads to?" said Retro-B.

Then Retro-B heard his landlord coming.

"I don't care where this portal leads to but I'm not sticking around here, coming Mix-up?" Said Retro-B.

"You bet." said Mix-up.

Retro-B and Mix-up entered the portal just before it closed.

"Retro-B you better open this door!!!" shouted Micheal.

Linda then used a key to open Retro-B's door. But as she opened it she saw that Retro-B was not in his room.

"Micheal, Retro-B is not in here." said Linda.

"WHAT!!! No, he was in here, he must be hiding." said Micheal as he tried looking for Retro-B.

"Micheal, I think you have been working to hard, Retro-B is not here." said Linda

"But, he was in here, I swear." said Micheal.

"Sure he was Micheal." said Linda as she left.

Meanwhile

"Well, it seems Retro-B and Mix-up went through a portal." said a strange guy.

"Good, let's see where it takes them." said a creepy dark figure.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. Please review**. **Don't flame, this is my first fanfiction after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone who is still reading, sorry if the first chapter was boring, but I wrote it at 2:00 a.m. and I just rushed through it. Sorry. But it will get interesting, trust me. Oh this story will be in Retro-B's POV. Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi. I only own this story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Mahora**

I landed on the ground hard.

"Ow!" I said.

Mix-up came out of the portal and landed right on me, knocking me out. When I woke up I saw a group of girls looking at me.

_No way _I thought.

These are the girls that are in Negi's class. They just kept staring at me so I decided to break the silence.

"Uh, hello." I said.

Then they crowded around me asking me allot of questions.

"What's your name?"

"Where do you live?"

"How did you get here?"

"Do you live close by?"

" Are you single?"

UGH. Now I know how Negi felt his first day here.

"Okay, my name is Retro-B."

"I live somewhere in New Jersey."

"Don't know how I got here."

"I don't live close by."

"Yes, I am single."

I saw a couple girls smiling after I said that.

"Okay, what's going on here?"said a voice.

I then saw Negi trying to get through.

_No way, Negi Springfield._ I said in my mind.

"Oh, hello who are you?" said Negi.

So I introduced myself again to Negi.

"Well nice to meet you Retro-B." said Negi.

"Well I really don't know how I got here, one minute I'm in my room a portal appears I go through it the next-"

"Wait did you just say a portal appeared out of nowhere." said Negi as he interupped me.

"Yeah, I did, why?" I said.

"There have been portals appearing allot here at Mahora and other places." said Negi.

"Do you know who's causing it?" I said hoping he knew.

"Sorry, Retro-B, I don't." said Negi.

I then thought for a minute, _this seems very familiar, the last time this happened..........no impossible it can't be.....no way it can be...._

"Retro-B is everything okay?" said Negi

"Huh...oh...yeah...sorry... I was just deep in thought." I said as I sweatdropped.

"Come to think of it I did hear a woman laughing when the portals were appearing last night." said Makie

_No, No, NO, please it can't be.... not here._ I thought.

"Retro-B are you sure your okay?" said Negi.

"Yeah, fine, never better." I said.

"Uh...hey Negi." I said

"Yes Retro-B." said Negi

"Listen I have nowhere to stay tonight so I was wondering........"

"If you could to stay here at Mahora." said Negi.

"Well...can I? I think I may know who's creating these portals...and I could help you stop them from appearing. So what do you say?" I said hoping he will say yes.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my grandfather about it and see what he say's. Okay?" said Konoka.

"Okay...thank's." I said.

I walked over to Makie and said "You said you heard woman laughing yesterday, right?" I said.

"Yeah I did." said Makie.

"Okay, listen can you show me around here, I think if you tell me a little bit more of what you heard, I think we could find out who is creating these portals." I said.

"Sure, okay." Said Makie.

"Negi, I'm going to show Retro-B around the campus okay!" said Makie.

"Okay." said Negi.

So Makie told me what the laughter sounded like and where she was when she heard it. I just had a fun time with her, the more we walked the more I started having feelings for her, was I falling in love with her? Come on Retro-B you got to keep your mind on who's creating these portals now. Just then I heard a familiar voice around the other corner, so I quickly ran to the other corner.

"Hey wait for me Retro-B." said Makie.

When I turned the corner I saw...

"Kotaro!!" I shouted.

Kotaro turned around and said "Retro-B, is that you? I thought you were nearby when I saw Mix-up here."

"Oh so there you are Mix-up." I said

"Retro-B what is that thing?" said Makie.

"Oh...sorry this is Mix-up, he's some kind of alien/magical creature." I said.

"Okay." said Makie as she picked up Mix-up.

"Aww look he's like a stuffed toy." said Makie as she started hugging Mix-up.

"Hey Retro-B isn't this the same girl you have a crush on?" said Mix-up pointing to Makie.

Makie and me both blushed at the same time.

"Hold it, Retro-B are you and Makie a couple?" teased Kotaro.

"Well...... I..........uhh........"

"Retro-B!!" said Konoka.

"Yeah?"

"My grandfather say's it's okay as long as help stop these portal's from appearing." said Konoka.

"Sweet." I said happily.

"Now who should we room you with?" said Konoka.

"How about with Makie, after all Retro-B has a huge crush on her anyway." teased Kotaro.

"Kotaro!!!" I shouted

"Well, I think we can got a cot from out of the closet and put it in Makie's room." said Konoka.

"Really?" I said.

"Sure why not." said Konoka.

"You don't mind Makie?" I said.

"I have no problem with it." said Makie.

"Then it's settled. Come on help with the cot." said Konoka, Setsuna following right behind her.

That night I was walking around Mahora, I then saw the Narutaki twins walking right next to me.

"Uhh... can I help you?"

"So your staying the night here?" Said Fuka.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a phantom haunts this hall's around this time?" teased Fumika.

"What!!" I said.

"Yep, it's true, we think that it's the phantom that's creating these portals." said Fumika.

"Well..I don't know about that." I said.

"You will see!" They both said as they ran off giggling.

It was already 11:30 p.m. and I was getting tired.

"Hi, Retro-B!" said Mix-up.

"Oh hi, Mix-up." I said yawning.

"yeah I'm tired to let's go get some sleep." said Mix-up.

As we started going back to are room the light's started flickering and then we heard organ music that would stop and play, stop and play.

"Uhh, Retro-B what's going on?" Mix-up said shaking.

"I really don't know." I said.

All of a sudden we both saw Ayaka wearing nothing but panties and a bra coming out of nowhere and said "Hello Mahora, ready to rock?"

She opened her eyes and saw that both Mix-up and I were looking at her confused.

"Oh......Retro-B I was just................uh...............well..goodnight" Ayaka said as she ran off blushing.

"Better watch out for that phantom." I said.

"Why?" said Mix-up.

"Didn't you see. It stole Ayaka's clothes." I said.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Review and flames will be used to roast my marshmellows, and I'm hungry.**

**Mix-Up: Uhh, Retro-B that sounds like your in favor of getting flamed.**

**Me: oh,uh,please don't flame then. The story will get better as it goes on.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone...Well here's Chapter 3. This will be in Retro-B's POV (again.) Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi, I only own this story**

**Chapter 3**

**Hijinks and Portals**

I woke up yawning looking at the time.

_Oh 10:00 am not bad...for me that is_. I said in my head.

"Good morning Retro-B." said Mix-Up.

"Good morning Mix-up...uh,do you know where everybody is?" I said.

"Well some went to go get some breakfast while the others just went outside." said Mix-Up.

"Oh..okay." I said.

"Don't worry Retro-B, your girlfriend Makie is alright." Mix-Up teased.

"MIX-UP!!!! We are just friends, alright?!" I said

"Sure you are." said Mix-up in a sarcastic tone.

"Just be quiet Mix-Up, now we need to investigate and find out where and when the next portal is going to appear." I said.

"You know Retro-B I find it funny that you and Makie are in the same dorm it's kinda like how things would be if you two were married heh heh." teased Mix-up completely changing the topic.

"Alright Mix-Up if you're not going to help I'll just investigate on my own!" I said annoyed.

"Okay." said Mix-Up a devlish grin on his face.

"Please Mix-Up, try to be good." I muttered.

"Okay." said Mix-Up.

I knew he was lying but I did not have time to deal with right now, so I left and walked outside.

It was nice outside, I enjoyed being here and if it wasn't for the portals I would like to see more, Also I would like to explore Library Island. But I had to stop the portals first.

"Hey, Retro-B!" Kotaro said.

"Hello Kotaro!" I said running over to him.

"How's it going going?" said Kotaro.

"Fine just starting to investigate, you find out more about the portals." I said

"Cool, mind if I help you out? Also tell me what you and Mix-Up have been up to?"said Kotaro.

"Okay, well nothing exciting has happened with Mix-Up and me, I moved out of my parent's house and now I live in an apartment and have an awful roommate who yells at me all the time, so I just stay with my friends until he goes to work, other than that I have just been traveling...alot. What about you Kotaro?" I said.

"Well, I have just been training here at Mahora, but nothing really exciting. However about 5 months ago a portal appeared while I was running away from Chizuru, I saw it and decided to go through it, When I opened my eyes I relized it took me to the world where you live and it was there I met this lovely girl." said Kotaro.

"Really, What's her name?" I asked.

"Alicia." said Kotaro.

"Alicia, I know her she when of my friends." I said.

"Wow, didn't see that coming, anyway she showed me around, introduced me to her friends, took me a couple places and just like with you and Makie the more time we spent with each other the more we had feelings fo each other. I was having fun with her until another portal appeared and brought me back here....I miss her." said Kotaro having a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry who knows you might meet her again someday." I said.

" I hope." said Kotaro.

As we turned the corner I noticed Mix-Up was laughing.

"Hey Mix-Up what's so funny?" I said.

"Uh Retro-B look." said Kotaro pointing to what Mix-up was laughing at.

"WHAT THE....MIX-UP!!!!" I yelled.

Mix-Up spray painted on the wall a heart with the words in it that said "RETRO-B & MAKIE FOREVER".

"Alright Mix-Up get rid of that NOW!!!" I yelled really annoyed at him.

"Sorry B-man can't do that look." said Mix-Up showing me the spray bottle

"WHAT...YOU USED THE PERMENANT SPRAY PAINT!!!!" I yelled.

"Yep..to show everybody your permenant love for Makie." teased Mix-Up and started laughing.

"That's it Mix-Up I'm going to take your two antennas tie them to your tail and kick your ass down that hill over there." I yelled really mad at him.

Just then I heard we all heard screaming.

"Retro-B look out!" Kotaro yelled.

I turned around and saw a portal that appeared out of nowhere. I quickly got away from it.

"Retro-B!" Negi yelled as he was running to me.

"Negi what is it?" I said

"There are portals appearing inside the building!" said Negi looking very terrified

"Alright, Negi try to get everyone out,Mix-Up,Kotaro,Wanna help me?"

"You Bet!" Said Kotaro and Mix-Up at the same time.

We all went inside the building and so portals all over the place.

"Alright, I think the person doing this is somewhere in here come on and be careful."I said.

We walked through the building watch our steps, I didn't know where these portals led to but I did not want to find out. We saw everyone evacuating the building.

"Good it looks like everyone is out." I said.

Then we all heard all heard someone screaming.

"Oh no, that's Makie!!" I yelled.

I quickly rushed to her room hoping I didn't get sucked into one of the portals. I opened her door and her holding on to her bed about to get sucked into a portal.

"Retro-B, HELP ME!!!!!" Makie yelled.

"Makie grab my hand!!" I said.

Makie grabed my hand and I pulled her out of that swirling vortex.

"Alright I'm going to get you out of here, Okay." I said.

"O-Okay." Makie said shaking a bit.

As Makie and me tried to find an exit we heard someone laughing.

"This is the laughing I heard yesterday." said Makie completly terrified.

_That laughter I know that laughter._ I said in my mind.

"Ha Ha Ha, Retro-B so happy you made it, now the real fun can begin." Said a girl's voice.

Just then we saw a figure running. I ran after her Makie still holding onto my hand. I saw Kotaro and Mix-Up up ahead.

"Kotaro,Mix-Up,stop that figure!!!" I yelled.

But they weren't quick enough. Just then there was a strong wind that blew off my hat.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Retro-B, why do have wolf ears?" Said Makie completly confused

"I'll explain later but we've got to hurry now!" I said.

We all chased the figure outside. then the figure stopped.

"We will meet again.....your short one person but when she comes I will get rid of you all." said the figure.

I got a good look at her before she vanished, she had long black hair creepy red eyes had on a black jeans and a dark-blue shirt and had fangs sticking out of her mouth.

"Karen McDowell." I said terrified.

"Retro-B, you know her?" said Makie.

I knew her alright, but I wish I didn't because now we all were in trouble, and what did she mean by short one person?

"I think it's time I told you all something I hoped I would nener have to tell." I said.

**Well thats the end of chapter 3, also I mentioned my good friend Alicia (a.k.a. Eidolon Twilight Princess.) In this story since she's the one who inspired me to write this, review and please don't flame this is my first fanfic. see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone I'm back.......sorry for the long wait I have been busy....Also sorry for the bad grammer in the last chapter, I was writing it late at night and didn't even bother checking the grammer, sorry. Anyway here's chapter 4, Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi. I only own the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Retro-B's Stories**

"Well..I was hoping never to tell anyone this story again but here it goes...." said Retro-B as all the students in Negi's class sat next to him to listen.

*flashback*

(Retro-B's POV)

"Class we have a new student joining us today, her name is Karen McDowell." Said Mr. Dan.

I saw her and she looked nervous, and was shaking, she had long blonde hair, green eye's, wore jeans and a pink shirt.

"Karen take a seat next to Emily." said Mr. Dan.

"Okay." Karen said in a low voice.

Emily and her crew started throwing crumpled piecies of paper at Karen.

"Stop it!" said Karen.

But Emily and her crew just kept at it.

"Listen if you don't stop I'm going to have to tell on you!" said Karen getting really annoyed now.

"Go ahead, I dare you!" Said Emily in a tough tone.

"Umm..Mr. Dan." said Karen.

"Yes Karen what is it." said Mr. Dan.

"Emily and her friends keep throwing crumpled piecies of paper at me see." said Karen holding up when of the crumpled papers.

"Emily do I have to send you to the principal's office again." Said Mr. Dan sighing.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Muttered Emily.

As Mr. Dan continued his lesson Emily looked at Karen and whispered " I'll get you later, bitch."

During lunch time I saw Karen looking for a place to sit.

"Hey Karen why don't you sit over here." I said.

"Thanks." said Karen.

As Karen started to walk over to me Emily stuck out her leg and Karen tripped causing her lunch to spill. Emily,her crew and a couple other student's started to laugh at Karen. Karen just ran off Crying. After lunch was over it was time for Science class.

"Hey Karen come over,why don't you be my lab partner." I said.

"Thanks, uhh....what is your name again?" said Karen.

"Call me Retro-B." I said.

"Retro-B, you seem like a friendly guy." said Karen.

"Thanks. I'm sorry Emily and her crew have been giving you a hard time....but she is usually like that to everyone." I said.

Karen did not say a word she was still feeling down about what happened at lunchtime. I had to go to the bathroom, and when I got back I saw Emily and her crew putting dangerous liquids in Karen's test tube, and Karen did not know Emily and her crew were doing that. I saw Emily put one more liquid in the test tube then before I could warn her the test tube started to shake, my science teacher Mr. Hayes noticed the test tube shaking.

"Everybody get out of the room quick!!!!" yelled Mr. Hayes.

As everybody started running Emily and her crew pushed Karen down then stepped on her, Karen tried to escape but it was too late.

**BOOM**

The was a huge explosion in the science room we all looked to see if Karen was Okay. Then out of the smoke we saw Karen but she wasn't the Karen we rememebered her blonde hair was now black her eyes were eyes were now red and she was wearing black jeans with a black shirt.

"HA HA HA!!! Now time for some payback!" Karen said in a dark voice.

Karen walked over to Emily and her crew and created a portal to a volcano planet where Emily and her crew would slowly and painfully be burned to a crisp.

"HA HA HA!!! Have fun bitches!!" Karen said while laughing.

Mr. Hayes and the rest of the students started to run then Karen turned and said "Where are y'all going? Why don't you stay and play!"

Then Karen started covering the whole school in darkness and created more portals where Mr. Hayes and some of the students (that did not make out of the school building) got sucked through. Karen just continued laughing and created more portals.

"Karen, please stop this, your now hurting innocent people." I said.

"Nobody is innocent, they all laughed at me, thought my misfortune was funny, but now they will all pay!!" Said Karen.

"Karen, please I didn't laugh at you, I was trying to be your friend and I still can be, just let me help you." I said.

"All I wanted was to make something that could make me famous in scinece class today. Something that could make peoples dreams come ture. But it just Exploded in my face." Said Karen in an angry tone.

"Karen let me help you maybe me and my friends could help cure you." I said.

"Fine,Okay." said Karen now calming down.

So I took her to see my friend Kill-U. Because his sister is very smart and maybe she could cure Karen.

"Okay, Well I will start running some tests and how we can cure you Karen." said Jessica. (Kill-U's sister.)

Jessica's room was like a big Labortary so I was hoping she could find a cure. Kill-U and me started to talk and wait outside.

"So....she did not make out on time." said Kill-U.

" No she did not..I just hope your sister can cure her." I said.

"I'm sure she can." said Kill-U.

1 hour later.

Jessica came out and said that she might have found a cure so we all went in her room.

"Karen I think I might have found a cure for you." said Jessica.

I looked at Karen and said "isn't this great, you can be your old self again. Just nice friendly Karen McDowell again."

"Yeah I....I....ugggghhh.......uggggghhhhhh..........NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I will not let you separate us!!" Said Karen.

"Wait....us? I said confused.

"Fools, Karen McDowell is gone only I The P.O.D. (Princess of Darkness) is here and ready to cover the whole world in darkness and create more portals so everyone can suffer, just like the way I suffered today HA HA HA!!!" said Karen as she ran out of the house and started to create chaos.

I ran home and told Mix-Up what happened today and that we had to stop Karen McDowell.

So..Mix-Up and I tried to stop her but she was too powerful. Then Mix-Up got an idea and said "Hey Karen McDowell don't you create a big portal right here!"

"It will be my pleasure, and stop calling me Karen McDowell I'm the Princess of Darkness!!!!" said Karen/P.O.D.

Just then while Karen/P.O.D. started to create the biggest portal she ever created Mix-Up quickly teleported in front of her and when she was done Mix-Up electricuted her and then pushed her into the portal and then Mix-Up sealed up the portal good so that she was gone for good.

"So long bitch!!" said Mix-Up.

*end of flashback*

(normal POV)

"We thought that was the last we saw of Karen....now 6 years later it seems shes returned and somehow she got stronger." Retro-B said.

"WOW!" said everybody.

"Uhh....Retro-B now that you told us about Karen McDowell can you tell us why you have wolf ears." Makie said.

"Well..it kinda run's in the family on my fathers side.... you see long ago there was a tribe of wolves that could speak very well. But over the years people started to fear my ancestors....they weren't dangerous but everybody assumed they were. So one day a wise old wolf transformed my ancestors to humans so we could blend in..and some of my ancestors were able to hide their tails and ears. The rest (like me) who could not hide our tails and ears just tried to hide it . Thats why I always wear a hat when I go outside..cause I'm afraid people might get freaked out if people saw them." Retro-B said.

Just then a figure appeared "HA HA HA!!! I'm baaaaack!" Said Karen/P.O.D.

"Karen you got to stop doing this. Now you've just lost your mind." Retro-B said.

"No, I'm not going to stop I got plans big plans to cover Mahora and the rest of this pitiful town in a cloud of darkness and send everybody to a different place in time! HA HA HA!!!" said Karen/P.O.D. as she started to float towards town.

"Oh no we got stop that crazy bitch!" said Kotaro.

"Right, Okay Kotaro,Mix-Up,Makie and.....Kaede come with me. Negi I need you to stay here just in case Karen comes back." said Retro-B.

"Right,Okay." said Negi.

"Also Negi tell the rest of the girls to be on the look out for anymore portals that may appear." Retro-B said.

"you bet." said Negi.

"Alright everybody lets get her!" said Retro-B.

**Well that's the end of the chapter let me know what you think....So Review please, Also I kinda rushed through both stories because the stories Retro-B told Negi and his class are the same stories I wrote 6 years ago so I did not want to repeat myself. sorry, see you in the next chapter**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello (anyone who is still reading this story,) I'm back, sorry what meant to say last time was I wrote stories similiar to the stories Retro-B was telling and I really did not want to write them again so sorry I rushed through them last time, I hope this chapter makes up for that if not then.....I don't know what to do. Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know by now that I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Negi Magi. I only own this story, Retro-B's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**Fun at a mall**

As we all started to go after Karen McDowell, we noticed her going near a small town.

"Soon I will cover the whole world in darkness, but first I think I will have a little fun with the people living in this town!" said Karen. She started to laugh as she entered the town.

"Oh no....She has already entered that town we got to stop her!" I said now getting a little scared.

We all started running and didn't stop until we entered the town.

"Well it looks like we finally made it." said Kaede.

"Yep, so...uhhh....where is Karen." Said Makie

"Right behind you!" said a familiar voice as we turned around and saw Karen floating.

"Karen, We're going to make you regret coming here!!!" Shouted Kotaro getting really angry at Karen.

"STOP CALLING ME KAREN!!! I'M THE PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!!!" Shouted Karen/P.O.D.

"Let's just start the battle." I said getting ready to fight the P.O.D.

"Retro-B wait!" said the P.O.D.

"What?!" I said.

"Join me, togther we can cover this whole place in darkness alot quicker." said the P.O.D.

"What are you crazy?!" I said.

"Retro-B what's the matter don't you still want to be my friend?" said the P.O.D.

"I did when you were still Karen McDowell, you still could have been my friend even when my friends and I tried to help you but now that your the Princess of Darkness I don't want to be your friend anymore." I said.

"Come on, Retro-B." said the P.O.D.

"NO!!" I said.

"Come on!" said the P.O.D.

"He said No!" shouted Makie.

"Who's this?!" said the P.O.D.

"This is Makie Sasaki, and let me introduce you to Kaede Nagase,Kotaro Inugami and Mix-Up you already know, they are my friends!" I said.

"ARRRRRRGGG.....Fine be that way,but I will soon have the last laugh...watch..."said the P.O.D. as a dark beam shot out of her hands and it hit me,Makie,Kotaro and Kaede.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" We all shouted.

"HA HA HA!!! I have stolen almost all your energy,powers and skills any of you might possess!!" said the P.O.D. holding up a cube.

"Guess again bitch." said Mix-Up who appeared behind her and shot a beam at her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Shouted the P.O.D. as the cube flew out of her hand and crashed through a mall window.

"Now take this!" said Mix-Up as he used his ice breath power and froze the P.O.D.

"Mix-Up, You still have your Powers?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm the only one that didn't get hit by that dark beam." said Mix-Up.

"Uhh...everyone here's an idea,why don't we get that cube before the P.O.D break out of her ice prison!" said Kotaro.

"Huh...." said Mix-Up.

"Uhhhh..Mix-Up that cube has our energy,powers and skills without it we're weak." Kotaro said.

"Well,then what are we waiting for off to the mall." I said.

As we got to the entrance of the mall we saw the P.O.D. breaking out of her ice prison and was now headed to mall looking very very angry.

"Crap, we got to hurry everybody." I said.

"Right!!!" said everyone else.

We got in the mall and started searching for that cube. We decided to split up to search for it faster.

30 Minutes Later...

"Have any luck?" I asked

They all shook their heads no.

"I can't believe we did not find the cube yet." Kaede said.

"I can't believe I'm weak." Kotaro said.

"I can't believe there's a planet full of Elvis impersonators that will collide with the sun in 30 more years." Mix-Up said reading a Science Fiction magazine.

"Mix-Up, put that magazine down and help us...please." I said.

Just then we saw the P.O.D. headed our way.

"Crap,we got to hide." I said.

"But where?" Kotaro asked.

"Oh look Retro-B, there's romance movie playing over there, We should see it." said Makie.

"Well....Uhhh.." I said trying to think what to say.

We saw the P.O.D. getting closer.

"Deal!" I said.

"Yeah!" Makie said.

We quickly got into the movie theater and sat down in the seats looking around hoping the P.O.D. did not follow us in.

20 minutes later...

"Wait..has anybody seen Mix-Up?" I said worried.

Just then we saw Mix-Up coming in the movie theater wearing a superhero costume.

"Mix-Up, why are you wearing a superhero costume?" I asked.

"ahh..that way the P.O.D. won't regonize me." Mix-Up said.

"The only place you won't be regonized is an insane asylum.....maybe." Kotaro said.

"Mix-Up why are you wearing that costume at all you still have your powers!" I said

"Oh guess I forgot about that well I feel relaxed in this costume so I'm keeping it." Mix-Up said.

"Ohh,Retro-B this movie is so romatic look those two are getting married.....isn't that sweet?" said Makie.

"Yeah Retro-B maybe one day you and Makie might get married...if you do can I be best man?" said Mix-Up.

"You can be the dork of honor you baka." I said really annoyed.

Just then we saw the P.O.D. entering the room.

"Crap..looks like she found us." said Kaede.

"Not yet...listen I got a plan we walk out here very casual and maybe she won't see us." I said.

"You think that will work?" asked Kotaro.

"Worth a shot." I said.

We walked out quickly then Mix-Up stupidly went over to the P.O.D. and said "Diet soda goes right through ya like a speeding bullet."

"Mix-Up come over here you baka." said Kotaro.

We were running until we entered a clothing store we looked around and made sure the P.O.D. wasn't following us anymore.

"Oh man this is not good what happens if she finds the cube first?" asked Makie worried.

"Don't worry I'm sure- wait where is Mix-Up?" I asked.

Mix-Up came over to us eating ice cream.

"Mix-Up we're being chased by a mad woman and you have time to stop for ice cream." asked Kotaro.

"Sure, even Mix-Up man needs nourishment." Mix-Up said.

"Uhh..shouldn't we find a new hiding place?" said Kaede.

"hmmmmmm.....look over there in that sporting goods store, we can hide in that tent." I said

"Okay...whatever." Said Kotaro.

We quickly went over to the tent, entered it making sure the P.O.D. or the owner of the store didn't spot us. Just then the P.O.D. entered the sporting goods store. We thought we were dead until....

"Attention shoppers the mall will be closing now." A voice said over the intercom.

"Sorry miss I'm closing up shop now come back tommorow." said the owner.

"Humph...okay I'm getting tired anyway I'll rest and come back tommorow." said the P.O.D.

The Owner left and locked up the store.

"So..I guess we're sleeping in here tonight?" Asked Makie.

"Yeah...." I said in a sad tone.

"You know if you 2 ladies get cold tonight I have heat vision." Mix-Up said.

Makie and Kaede just glared at Mix-Up and Kotaro punched him and shouted "Get rid of that stupid costume!!!!"

We had fun that night we told Ghost stories, told funny stuff that happened in the past, played guessing games alot...it was very fun.

The Next Morning...

We woke up just as the store opened and waited until the Owner went in the back.

"Okay, let's go quickly." I said.

We all snuck out of the store. We were walking for awhile until we saw the P.O.D. walking through the mall enterance.

"Awww Man,come on!" I said.

"Retro-B look!" said Makie as she pointed to a wedding store.

"A wedding store....why?" I said.

"Well I got a plan." Makie said.

She whispered what the plan was and we went into the store and we then saw the P.O.D. coming closer...

"Crap!!" I said.

"Retro-B....don't worry I got another plan." said Makie as she told us what her next plan was...after she told us we took the clothes of the manikins and went into the changing room and put on the clothes. Kaede and Makie were dressed as brides while Kotaro and I were dressed as grooms and Mix-Up was dressed as a priest. We stood still trying to pretend we were manikins.

"Why are we doing this? I'm getting so tired of running around like this!" Kotaro said.

"I'm getting hungry." said Makie.

"Don't worry Makie I'm sure we will get something to eat. We just need to find that cube." I said

"I Wonder where it is?" said Kaede.

"Hmmmm...Well we just need to find a way out of here." I said.

"Well..why don't we just exit the store." said Mix-Up.

"Please Mix-Up,don't make me clobber a priest." said Kotaro.

"Yeah Mix-Up I mean't a way we won't be seen." I said.

So we waited until the P.O.D. was gone then we went back into the changing rooms and changed back into are real clothes again. Then we were about to exit the when Kaede said "Look, there's the cube!"

We turned around and lying on one of the manikins hands was the cube. We went over to it and then Mix-Up smashed it on the floor. When he did that our energy,powers and skills were back inside us.

"Great I feel like my old self again, now let's kick that insane bitches ass!" Kotaro said.

So we walked out of the store and went up to the P.O.D. and I said "Hey Princess of Dorkness..we found your cube and Mix-Up smashed it. Which means we have are Energy,Powers and skills back."

"NOOOOO!!!! Well no matter I can just do it again." said the P.O.D.

"I don't think so." said Mix-Up as he hit the P.O.D. with a gray beam.

"Hey-WHAT!!!! I can't shoot my black beam." Said The P.O.D. looking very very angry again.

"That's right. I gave you a taste of your own medicine and disabled that attack permanantly." said Mix-Up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You will pay for this!!!! Shouted the P.O.D.

Just then a smile appeared on the P.O.D. face.

"I have a much better idea." said The P.O.D. as she fled the mall.

"After that bitch!!!!" Shouted Kotaro.

As we exited the mall we saw the P.O.D. headed toward Mahora again.

"I have a bad feeling." I said as we headed to Mahora hoping to make it there before the P.O.D. makes it there.

**Well..that's the end of this chapter..so what did you think did you hate it did you like it write a review and I'm opened for ideas you might have.....Bye Bye..for now.**


End file.
